SixSix
Sixsix is a genetically mutated Sotoraggian from the planet Sotoragg. Personality Sixsix speaks in his own language (although he uttered Myaxx's name in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix). He hates Tetrax Shard and attacks him relentlessly and without mercy. Appearance In his armor, his feet are hooved. He has purple pads covering his central joints, an alien like belt, and four central lines to provide outlines for his face, which are his eyes and mouth. When his black and pink mask is broken, it reveals an ugly, mutant, gray-yellow creature with pink and gray robotic eyes and four arms. He is somewhat similar to a predator from the Alien vs. Predator franchise, as most predators wear masks to hide their faces. In Omniverse, his appearance hasn't changed much. his jumpsuit is now a much more reddish color, with the black highlights now a dark blue, and the silver armor plating has a blue tint to them too. Most of his pouches are smaller and the ones on his shoulders are no longer sunken in. History Ben 10 Sixsix first appeared in the episode Hunted, where he along with his rivals Tetrax Shard and Kraab were to take the Omnitrix from Ben and give it to Vilgax for the reward, but he and Kraab defeated by Grey Matter. In The Galactic Enforcers, he teamed up with Vulkanus to steal Element X and Bicenthium Alloy to be combined into a superweapon, but failed. Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix In Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, Sixsix was a prisoner on Incarcecon, then became Vilgax's helper. His mask was broken completely, revealing that Sixsix is an ugly, mutant-like, light gray creature with robotic eyes. Sixsix was defeated by a great source of feedback from the Omnitrix. Ben 10: Omniverse Sixsix returned to Omniverse in Vilgax Must Croak where he, Sevenseven and Eighteight were ordered by Attea to take down Vilgax, but failed because Vilgax escaped from them. In Cough It Up, he along with his siblings was hired by Psyphon to get him a precious item. They found Argit (who had the weapon) and fought for it with Ben, Rook and Spanner. He defeated Spanner but was knocked out by Buzzshock when he was about to take Argit. After Seveseven defeated the rest of them he was saved by him. At the end of the episode he got banned from Undertown. Powers and Abilities Sixsix has purple armor that has pouches which contains weapons like machine guns, little guns, twin blasters, laser discs, buzz saws, an energy chainsaw, a laser blade, a laser gun, a whip, a sonic weapon, grenades, rockets and some mounted laser guns coming out of his jetpack. He has a radar that can track the Omnitrix when it is activated. He also has little arms that are used to throw the pikes and grenades when using his blasters. Appearances Ben 10 *''Hunted'' (first appearance) *''The Galactic Enforcers'' *''Perfect Day (dream) *'Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix' Ben 10: Omniverse *Vilgax Must Croak (first re-appearance) *Cough It Up'' Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, nobody will be voicing Sixsix in Omniverse.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/510861949819442545 References Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Mutants Category:Criminals Category:Recurring Characters Category:Original Series Characters Category:Males